


A World Of Red Neon

by sharkie335



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not a drug, it's a spell," Greg squeaked out.  "It'll wear off by morning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Of Red Neon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo. The prompt is roleplay/AU: prostitute

"Hey," Dean said, sidling up to Sam at the bar.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Sam hissed. Dean leaned back and gave Sam the once over.

"What's the problem? You're fucking hot." And Sammy was, that was sure. Tight leather pants that clung to every inch of hips and ass, and a mesh shirt. He licked his lips.

"The problem, _Dean_, is that I'm dressed like a hooker!" he whispered. Sam was blushing, color high on his cheekbones, and Dean wanted nothing more than to kiss it away.

"You know it's the only way to catch whoever's carving up prostitutes, Sam," he said. Then, before he could argue, he said, "Besides, I've got your back." Without another word, he faded back from the bar, taking up a position next to the wall.

He watched as Sam tossed back a shot before slinking his way around the bar. He'd never admit it to Sam, but he wasn't happy about the amount of attention that he was attracting. When a young guy in a leather jacket came to stand next to Sam at the bar, he tensed. Mister Cool bought Sam a drink, which Sam tossed back quickly, making Dean frown. Didn't he know better than to get drunk on the job?

And now Mister Cool had his hand on Sam's arm, stroking the skin there. He leaned in and laughed softly, like whatever Sam had just said was the funniest thing ever. Dean had to clench his hands into fists to keep his temper, because no one but him got to put that look on Sammy's face.

Sammy's eyes were wide and unfocused, and Dean started to realize that there was a problem. His feeling of unease only multiplied when Sam lifted one hand to touch Mister Cool's face. Sam didn't have the tolerance that Dean did, but two shots shouldn't be making him act like this.

Then Mister Cool said something that made Sam laugh, low and soft, and then the two of them started to make their way away from the bar, towards the back of the room. Dean swore softly and started to weave his way through the people standing around and drinking - and when had the bar gotten so packed, anyway?

He reached the back of the bar just in time to see the door swing shut, with Sam on the wrong fucking side of it. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Dean grabbed at the door, yanking it open and going through without bothering to figure out whether or not he was being watched.

No matter where he looked, he couldn't see Sam in the dark alley, and he was starting to get frantic when he heard Sam say, "So, what do you want?"

Dean didn't hear a response, but that was fine. He'd heard enough to give him a direction, and he started to walk down the alley towards Sam's voice. There! He could barely see the asshole, leaning against the wall, but he could see Sammy just fine, slowly sinking to his knees. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, as he stormed over to the two of them.

"Huh?" Sam said, looking up with bleary eyes. "Oh, hey, Dean. I was just going to blow Greg, here." He was obviously not with it, and there was no way he'd had enough alcohol to be like this. Greg _must_ have slipped him something.

"Sam, you're drugged," Dean said, and then whirled on Greg. "What did you give him?"

"Hey, man. I didn't know he was yours," Greg said, holding up his hands. "I mean, he was all by himself at the bar."

"So, what? You thought that made him free to roofie?" Dean was furious, ready to kill this asshole with his bare hands. The only thing that was stopping him was that Sam was still kneeling on the filthy ground, between the two of them. "What did you give him?" he demanded.

"I didn't give him a drug."

"No, Sam just goes to his knees for anyone." He grabbed Greg by the throat and slammed him up against the wall. "What. Did. You. Give. Him."

"It's not a drug, it's a spell," Greg squeaked out. "It'll wear off by morning."

"Dean," Sam said, his hands on Dean's thighs. "I don't feel so good."

"Yeah, I know, Sammy," Dean said, releasing Greg and reaching down to give Sam a hand getting up. "We're going back to the room."

"Cool."

Before Sam could start stumbling towards the door, Dean looked back at Greg. "Count yourself lucky that he needs me right now, because otherwise I'd be _kicking_ your _ass_. I suggest that you put a lot of distance between you and the bar, and if I ever catch you doing this again, I'll be all over you like a cheap coat."

"Yeah," Greg said, sidling sideways down the wall until he got a little distance between him and Dean. As soon as he was out of arm's reach, he turned and started to run.

Dean turned his attention to Sam, who was taking short, unbalanced steps towards the door. Catching up, Dean looped an arm around Sam's back and led him back inside, straight through the bar, and out the front door to the Impala.

He helped him climb into the front seat, and then circled around to the driver's seat for the drive back to the hotel.

Long before they got there, though, Sam started to shift uneasily in the passenger seat. "You okay there, Sammy?"

"Uncomfortable, but I'll be fine," Sam said, and Dean would have believed him except that he was slurring his words.

"Uncomfortable how?" Dean asked, but then Sam grabbed his dick through his pants, and that clued him in. "That stuff makes you horny, huh?"

"You could say that," Sam said. "Hurry up and get us back to the hotel room, would you?"

"Will do," and Dean returned his attention to driving, trying to ignore the soft sounds coming from less than two feet away. It was practically impossible, though, so when they pulled into hotel parking lot, his own dick was hammering to get out of his pants.

He jumped out of the car and headed for the door, trying hard not to turn and watch as Sam followed him. As soon as the door shut behind them, though, Sam slammed him back against the wall, pressing in close.

Dean didn't argue. Given the way that Sam's hips were rubbing against him, this had the potential to be _really_ good. Instead, he grabbed Sam by the forearms and tugged him in for a blistering kiss.

Normally they fought for control of their kisses, but there was no question that Sam was in charge this time. He kissed Dean like he owned Dean's mouth, biting at his lips, his tongue sliding in possessively.

When he broke the kiss, he left Dean gasping for air. "Okay, Sam," Dean said, trying to push him away gently. "Let's get naked." Sam didn't back up, though. Instead, he turned his head and bit at Dean's throat, hard enough that Dean knew he was leaving a bruise.

His knees went weak at that, and he made an embarrassing noise, something he'd deny was a whimper. Then Sam did it again on the other side, and Dean stopped caring about the noises he was making. "Naked, please, Sammy," he pleaded.

Sam released him, and Dean didn't hesitate, ripping off his t-shirt at the same time he kicked off his shoes. He unbuckled his pants and they dropped as Sam grabbed him and shoved him towards the bed.

He tripped over his pants, and fell face down on the bed. Before he could recover enough to get his pants the rest of the way off, Sam had straddled his thighs and was humping him like a dog. His jeans rubbed against Dean's bare ass roughly, but Dean couldn't help pushing back into it.

"Come on, Sam. Get naked and you can fuck me," he said.

"God, can't wait," Sam said, rubbing hard and then freezing.

"Did you just come in your pants?" Dean asked, disbelieving. Sam relaxed above him, and Dean flipped over on his back. Sam looked mellow and relaxed, and there was a spreading wet stain on the front of his pants. "You did! You just came in your pants like a teenager!"

"Shut up, Dean," Sam said.

"Make me."

With a growl, Sam leaned down and kissed Dean again, and if he'd thought that the first kiss had been incendiary, it was nothing compared to this. This was explosive, and by the time it ended, Dean was mere seconds from coming all over Sam.

Except that Sam moved away, taking his lips away from Dean's, and that just wasn't right. When Dean tried to chase after Sam, Sam pressed him back against the bed with a hand to his chest.

Dean wasn't going to obey, except that Sam said, "Give me a second, Dean, just to strip." Dean nodded, and Sam stood up. Even him asking wouldn't have been enough if Sam hadn't started to take his clothes off immediately. Dean took advantage to kick his jeans off, and looked up just in time to realize that coming hadn't diminished Sam's erection in the slightest.

That's as far as he got before he had an armful of horny Sam, crawling over him and holding his head still so that he could lick into Dean's mouth. Their cocks pressed together, rubbing gently, and Dean groaned into his brother's mouth.

Sam's hips were jerking like he was being shocked over and over again, and Dean realized that whatever this spell was, it had apparently given Sam all the control and refractory period of a horny sixteen year old, not that Dean saw anything wrong with that. Rolling his hips, he grabbed Sam and pulled him down so that his cock was being rubbed firmly between their bellies.

With a muffled gasp, Sam came a second time, spilling warm and wet over their stomachs. Dean's cock ached, and he wanted to come worse than he could ever remember. But he knew there was no way he was going to be able to keep up with Sam tonight.

So he twisted the two of them over, so that he was on top, and started to kiss his way down Sam's chest and belly. Sam moaned, high and tight, and Dean smiled against his skin. "Oh, please don't stop," Sam said as he got close to his dick, which was still half hard and twitching.

"Wouldn't think of it," Dean said, and then in a move that a real hooker would envy, took him down to the root. Sam cried out harshly, and he would have choked Dean with his cock if Dean hadn't gotten his hands braced on Sam's hips. He held him down and started to suck him slow and steady.

He could taste traces of Sam's come, and skin, and heat as he licked and sucked thoroughly. Thankfully, coming twice had slowed Sam down a little bit, and it took him a minute to come back to full hardness, and then several minutes before he grabbed Dean's head so he could fuck his mouth.

Dean went along with it, swallowing around the head of Sam's dick and pulling a groan out of him. A second time made him gasp, "Christ, Dean," and a third time made him come. There wasn't much fluid there, but it was enough to give him a good taste.

He crawled up Sam's body to his mouth, kissing him deeply and rocking his cock against Sam's hip. He stilled when Sam grabbed him by the ass and broke the kiss. "Give me a minute and I'll fuck you," Sam said.

"Mmm," moaned Dean. The thought of Sam pounding into him, out of control, made him even hornier. And when Sam nudged his shoulder, he shifted over happily enough, lying splayed on his belly. He watched as Sam sat up and picked up the lube, popping the tube open and slicking two of his fingers.

Dean eagerly spread his legs as Sam's fingers approached his ass, and when he shoved them in, hard and fast, he fucking whimpered. No other word for the sound he made. He didn't really care, though, since Sam was rhythmically pressing on his prostate, fingering him as his already hard cock got even harder.

Without looking, Dean shifted his arm so that he could reach Sam's cock, which was already standing tall in his lap. He didn't know how much of this he was going to be able to take without coming, so he gave Sam a long stroke, root to tip, and said, "Fuck me, now."

Normally there would have been arguments, as Sam would say that he wasn't ready, that he needed more prep. But this was as far from normal as it was possible to be, and Sam just said, "Okay," and pulled his fingers out of Dean's ass.

He slapped Dean on the hip. "Get your ass in the air," he said.

Dean hurriedly obeyed, pulling his knees under him and lifting his hips while lowering his shoulders to the bed. The bed swayed as Sam positioned himself, and then Dean felt his hands on his ass, pulling his cheeks wide. The head of his cock pressed against Dean's hole, and then pressed in, long and slow.

Biting at the pillow under his face, Dean didn't say anything, because he didn't want Sam to know that it burned. But as Sam pulled back and then pressed in again, he moaned, pleasure whiting everything out.

Sam set up a harsh pace, driving into him over and over again until Dean was gasping for air that was being pounded out of his lungs. He couldn't get a hand down to touch himself, and had to resort to begging for Sam to touch him. "Please, Sammy. Please touch me."

He was barely breathing hard, the prick, and instead of giving him a reach-around, he simply increased the pace. "We're going to find a way to kill this thing without making me bait again, aren't we?"

Dean was so desperate that he would have agreed to anything. Since what Sam was saying ran parallel to what Dean was thinking, that made it even easier to agree. "Right. You won't have to dress up like a hooker again. Just _please_ touch me!"

_Finally_, Sam reached around. He didn't do more than wrap his huge hand around Dean's dick, giving him a place to thrust, but after all the buildup, it was all that Dean needed, and he bucked forward into Sam's hand and then back into his thrust and came so hard that the world went white.

He dimly felt Sam coming as well, heard him through the roaring in his ears, but it took him a few minutes to get his body to cooperate. Thankfully, it hadn't taken Sam anywhere near as long, and all he had to do was stretch his legs out so that he could collapse on his belly.

"Please tell me that you're finally fucked out," Dean said.

"Uh, yeah," Sam said. "My dick is pretty much at the 'Do not want' stage, right now. One more round and I'll be raw."

The two of them lay there for a while as sweat cooled and they caught their breaths. Finally, Dean looked over at him. "You were pretty hot like that."

"Like what?" Sam asked. "You mean so horny that I got off four times in an hour?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean."

He shook his head, as if he couldn't believe what Dean was saying. "Get some sleep, jerk. We're going to have to find another way to catch this thing now."

"You've got to be kidding! You can't hold a man to what he's saying when he's trying to come, bitch."

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Sam smacked him in the head with his hand, and then turned on his side, curling up into a ridiculously small ball before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Dean shook his head, amused, and then followed after.


End file.
